guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Guttenberg - eine Analyse
Einleitung ''' Die ganzen Vorfälle sorgten für Verwirrung und die Meinungen sind geteilt. War er das goldene Kalb, um den die Menschen wegen ihrer Hoffnungen tanzten oder ist er jemand, der besser ist als andere und deshalb zu Recht bejubelt werden soll? Widersprüche regen an zum genauen Hinsehen, künden von Klärungsbedarf. Doch das genaue Hinsehen bedeutet mehr Aufwand, denn man kann sich nicht auf einer vorgefertigten Vorstellung ausruhen und muss auf viel mehr achten.Schließlich sind es wie so oft die Details, die mehr sagen als die schönsten Politikerreden zusammen genommen ... und nachfolgend soll es mal um ein ausgewähltes Detail gehen: '''Eine punktuelle Analyse Plagiationismus Wie Guttenberg tickt, das läßt sich auch an Details gut ablesen: http://m.blick.ch/unterhaltung/tv/dschungelcamp/guttenberg-klaute-auch-bei-dschungelcamp-166950 (Also das ist ganz perfide: so tun als ob man über dem Niveau des Dschungelcamps steht, aber dabei es dem Dschungelcamp wortwörtlich gleichzutun, nämlich sich auf Kosten von Campern lustigzumachen.) Jedesmal das gleiche Schema: Es wird etwas abgekupfert, um den Anschein zu erwecken, "Gutt" zu sein. Ergebnis: Was als Plagiationismus bezeichnet wird, ist nichts Neues. Es wird gemeinhin als 'Schmücken mit fremden Federn' bezeichnet und ist nur eine Spielart des Blendens. Es geht beim Blenden darum, einen Schein zu erwecken. Und mit was läßt sich ein Schein besser erwecken, als mit Übertreibungen, Titeln, Inszenierungen und eben fremden Federn. Nachwort: Damit klar differenziert werden kann, wo in diversen Bereichen die Grenzen zwischen Schein und Sein verlaufen, ist eure Mithilfe gefragt: Wer Arbeiten Guttenbergs vorlegen kann, die dafür sprechen, dass Guttenberg wirklich was drauf hat, bitte her damit! Und wer Tatsachen vorlegen kann, die dafür sprechen, dass es eher um Schein als Sein ging, bitte auch her damit. 188.99.205.237 09:10, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) ################### Dem Vorschreiber ist entschieden, ich betone, entschieden, zu widersprechen. Meine zutiefste in mühevollster Kleinarbeit erworbene Überzeugung sagt: zwischen Schein und Sein gibt es nicht mehrere Grenzen, sondern nur eine. EINE. Sie ist "sc". Bei der Sinnfindung gilt es, den Kleinkram von Buchstaben beachten zu wissen. "E pluribuM" (mit "m") oder "e pluribuS" (mit "s") Dicit maximissimus Klungs Großer Klungs, Meister des Abstrahierens und Hüter des EINEN, ja, in der Abstraktion vereinigen sich die zahllosen Scheinfacetten zu einem einzigen komplexen Gesamtschein, die zahllosen Arten von Grenzen zu einer einzigen komplexen Gesamtgrenze und die zahllosen Facetten des Seins zu einem einzigen komplexen gesamten Sein. Aber in der Praxis lohnt oft der Blick auf einzelne Facetten und einzelnen Arten von Grenzen - weil die Abstraktion meist in der konkreten Situation nicht (direkt) weiterhilft. Z.B. bei der Unterscheidung von Fehlverhalten und ordnungsmäßem Verhalten im Straßenverkehr: abstrakt gibt es eine Grenze zwischen beidem, konkret helfen aber die vielen unterschiedlichen jeweils relevanten konkreten (Teil-)Grenzen (zum Beispiel zulässige Geschwindkeit, zulässige Ladung, zulässiger Abstand, zulässige Mängel, ...) weiter. Also der Handhabbarkeit von konkreten Analysen wegen plädiere ich dafür, dass man die abstrakte zu einem einzigen Begriff verdichtete Betrachtungsweise zwar beibehält, den Fokus aber auch auf die handlicheren Teilaspekte legen darf, auch wenn dieser Pragmatismus niemals hohen philosophischen Massstäben gerecht werden könnte. 88.67.149.182 11:21, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) ########################### Meine wahrhaft großen, in Kleinstarbeit mühevollst zusammengekleisterten Worte einer Antwort verschwanden leider im Orkus des Internet. Wahrhaft schade drum. Jetzt ein zweiter Versuch. Höchstverehrtester Vorredner, Auszeichnungen habe ich etliche erhalten, redlich im Schweiße meines Gehirnschmalzes ersessen. Allerdings: als "großen Klungs" hat mich noch niemand tituliert. Das war Ihnen, Verehrtester, vorbehalten, mit ihrer nahezu heideggersch formulierten Weitsicht. Allerhöchsten aufrichtigsten Dank! Noch im "Seniorenheim", wohin ich vermutlich irgendwann mit Alzheimer eingewiesen werde, oder im "Kuckucksheim", werde ich auf die Frage nach meiner Person antworten: "ich bin ein großer Klungs". Das wahrhafte Verständnis der Größe dieser Worte wird sich dann vermutlich nur meinem Bettnachbarn, dem Dr. Napoleon erschließen. Darf ich bis dahin, Ihr Einverständnis vorausgesetzt, aus Ihrer Laudatio zitieren? Diese brillianten Worte? "in der Abstraktion vereinigen sich die zahllosen Scheinfacetten zu einem einzigen komplexen Gesamtschein, die zahllosen Arten von Grenzen zu einer einzigen komplexen Gesamtgrenze" ? Kein großes Wort, gelassen ausgesprochen, verhalle ungehört im Blätterwald. Allerdings: mit Verlaub gesagt, bezüglich Ihrer Ausführungen zum Sein bzw. Gesamtsein liegen meine Zitierfavoriten eher bei Hamlets Nichtsein oder bei Heideggers "Sein desjenigen Seins, welches offensteht für die Offenheit des Seins, in der es steht". ("Es" oder "sie"?) Man wachse an seinen Vorbildern, und Guttenbergs zu ummantelnde Kinderfüße werden schon noch hineinwachsen. Zwischen Kindheit, Pubertät und Senilität existieren diverse zahllose Arten von Grenzen. (Zwischendrin wird einem Erwachsenen bis zum Beweis des Gegenteils eine gewisse Zurechnungsfähigkeit zugesprochen.) Und ebenso: die möglichen Begrenzungen zwischen Bequemlichkeit und Selbstüberschätzung sind ebenso zahllos wie unendlich. Wenn ich persönlich werden darf: ich habe intellektuelle, ich betone, intellektuelle, Probleme mit dem Fehlverhalten. Genauer gesagt: mit der Vorstellung eines ABSICHTLICHEN Fehlverhaltens. Einen Fehler macht man aus Versehen. Menschliche Schwäche, weltweit bekannt. Freilich: einen Fehler nicht fehlerhaft, sondern absichtlich zu machen, setzt einen Vorsatz voraus. Sprach der große Klungs, der sich jetzt (vorübergehend, ich betone, vorübergehend) von begrifflichen Abstrusitäten verabschiedet. Tacuisses, Klungsissime ! PEpunktEspunkt: Klungs macht sich jetzt an handlichere Teilaspekte. Tildetildetilde 06:10, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC)06:10, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC)06:10, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC)~ ---- Vielleicht ist auch die Biographie "Guttenberg" von Eckart Lohse und Markus Wehner (Journalisten, F.A.Z.) für das Thema hier hilfreich. Was das Handelsblatt darüber schreibt klingt zumindest recht vielversprechend: "Man lernt viel über die Familie und den Menschen Guttenberg und versteht, wie er wurde, was er heute ist." 188.105.143.9 12:18, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- @ ausgezeichneten Klungs, den ‚Freund der Weisheit’ Sollte Klungs’ Verhalten wieder ’’offenständig zum Seienden’’ (Heidegger) dieses Seienden sein, das ihm entgegensteht, so möge er an dem im nachfolgendem Zitat Entborgenen sein Herz erwärmen und erkennen, woran es KTzG gemangelt haben könnte: Jedes Werken und Verrichten, alles Handeln und Berechnen hält sich und steht im Offenen eines Bezirks, innerhalb dessen das Seiende als das, was es ist und wie es ist, sich eigens stellen und sagbar werden kann. Dazu kommt es nur, wenn das Seiende selbst vorstellig wird beim vorstellenden Aussagen, so daß dieses sich einer Weisung unterstellt, das Seiende s o – w i e es ist, zu sagen. Indem das Aussagen solcher Weisung folgt, richtet es sich nach dem Seienden. Das dergestalt sich anweisende Sagen ist richtig (wahr). Das so Gesagte ist das Richtige (Wahre). M. Heidegger: Vom Wesen der Wahrheit, Klostermann, Frankfurt a.M. 1964, 4.Aufl., S. 11 Da muss wohl zu Guttenberg irgendwas nicht verstanden haben, obwohl doch im Scheler''schen Sinne gilt: „Nur der Mensch hat die vollausgeprägte ''Ding- und Substanzkategorie.“ M. Scheler: Die Stellung des Menschen im Kosmos, Francke, Bern 1962, 6. Aufl., S.44 – d.h., er hat damit die Voraussetzung, sich ihm wandelnd entgegenstellende Dinge als identisch zu wissen. Somit hätte z.G. die Voraussetzung gehabt, die Gleichartigkeit von Quellmaterial und Kopie zu erkennen, wenn nicht … (s.o.). Doch leider steht z.G. wohl nicht allein da. Auch das hat Heidegger schon auszusagen gewusst: ''Der gemeine Menschenverstand hat seine eigene Notwendigkeit; er behauptet sein Recht mit der ihm allein zustehenden Waffe. Das ist die Berufung auf das „Selbstverständliche“ seiner Ansprüche und Bedenken. Die Philosophie jedoch kann den gemeinen Menschenverstand nie widerlegen wollen, weil der gemeine Verstand blind ist für das, was sie vor den Wesensblick stellt. ''(a.a.O., S.5-6) Dicit parvus Kreuzritter 01:21, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC)